


Changes

by zarabithia



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Request Meme, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, Dick smiled brightly above him. The tiny thrill Gar got from that smile hadn't diminished a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

It had been a lot of years since they'd done this. In the interval, a lot of things had changed, for both Beast Boy and Robin.

Beast Boy was calling himself Changeling now, no matter how many times he had to stop and remind people of that fact. Robin had long since handed that name over to another boy, and was calling himself Nightwing. The outfits were different, changed to accommodate and accentuate the growth spurts both their bodies had undergone.

The Tower they slept in wasn't even theirs, strictly speaking. It belonged to another group of young superheroes, all carrying on the Titan legacy in their own way. Or, at least attempting to.

But as much as things had changed, some things were very much the same.

"Revered legends. How the hell did that happen?" Gar asked as he slipped into bed. It was the same bed Robin had claimed as his, years ago.

And Robin - Dick - carefully folded his Nightwing costume onto the seat of the chair next to the door before slipping into bed beside Gar. "I'm not sure. Let's just hope Red X never pops up to share any stories to reveal the truth."

"Oh, he probably will," Gar said between yawns.

"You sound sleepy."

"Not too sleepy."

"Good. Because I missed you too much for you just to go to sleep on me."

"What do you have in mind, Robbie?" Dick slipped his arms under Gar and flipped himself on top in one smooth step. "I like how you think, Robbie."

In the dark, Dick smiled brightly above him. The tiny thrill Gar got from that smile hadn't diminished a bit.


End file.
